Worlds Apart
by Kalika
Summary: A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe. Various pairings. Not uploaded in any sort of chronological order. Differing genres: from humor to angst.
1. Vase

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------

Vase

Noir stepped into his study and froze. Someone had been in here. He could feel it. He ran through a mental checklist of everything valuable or incriminating in the room, checking each one to see if it had been tampered with. None of them had.

It was of course possible that one of the cleaning staff had simply bumped something out of place while they were dusting. But it didn't feel that simple to Noir. Something had been changed, he just needed to figure out what it was.

Frowning in frustration, the man seated himself in his chair and gazed about the room once more. Everything seemed to be fine, there was nothing to worry about. Even if someone had snuck in, they hadn't taken anything of value, or touched anything that could potentially unmask Noir himself. But for some reason he just could shake the feeling that something was off.

Leaning back, Noir pulled out and lit a cigar, puffing at it distractedly while he tried to place what exactly was making him so nervous. Waving it off as a lack of sleep, due to a rather strenuous night of thievery, he pulled out his ledgers and began his work.

After an hour of simply flipping pages and not being able to concentrate on what he was doing, Noir had finally had enough. He rang the service bell on the corner of his desk and waited for the hired help to show up. Not long after, he had sent the mousy young woman who had answered his summons off to collect Florian.

Perhaps the other man's presence would help him to identify what was off. Monsieur du Rochefort could be rather dense at times, but he tended to notice things that Noir himself generally considered not worth his time. And if it helped to get this nagging worry off of his mind, all the better.

There was a soft knock at the study door, but before the thief could speak, Florian had already slipped inside. "You called for me, Noir?"

The dark haired man nodded and exhaled another cloud of smoke before speaking. "Do you notice anything off about this room, Florian?" It was unlikely that he would, but Noir figured that it was worth a try.

Florian glanced around the room curiously. He was quiet serious about it of course. If Noir had asked, then there must be something that he would be able to see. 

After a few long minutes of looking, he had not noticed anything out of place. "I'm sorry, Noir. I just don't see anything strange."

Noir nodded, stubbing out the end of his cigar in the ashtray as he did so. It must just be his imagination then. "Thank you, Florian. That's all I wanted."

The shorter man gave him a quizzical look before turning to leave. He was almost to the door when he stopped. "By the way Noir, did you like the flowers?" The blond pointed toward the window.

"Flowers?" Noir turned to look where his Amethyst was pointing. There was in fact a vase filled with wild flowers sitting on the sill. The thief stared at it, feeling a headache starting just behind his eyes.

"Yes, Noel picked them for me this morning. I thought that they might brighten up the room."

Florian barely managed to make it out into the hall before the ledger book slammed against the doorjamb.

---------------

Fin 


	2. Mistletoe

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

------------------

Mistletoe

It was Christmas Eve, and Florian had managed to somehow talk Noir into holding a party. It was completely idiotic. A gaggle of puffed up, gossipy bourgeois that Noir would have rather spit on than have to make polite conversation with.

But Florian had asked, mentioning the Christmas parties that his mother used to throw at the Rochefort mansion. The sparkle in his eyes had been too much for Noir, and he had given in. If it would make his Amethyst happy, then he could suffer the ignorant masses for one evening.

Deciding to see if Florian was indeed enjoying himself, Noir slipped around the edge of the room. After a few moments of searching, Noir realized that the blond was nowhere to be seen.

It was rather stifling in here, due to the roaring fire and the mass of people. And Florian did tend to become overwhelmed easily. Perhaps he had stepped outside for some fresh air. Of course, knowing the young Rochefort, he had forgotten his coat and would be suffering for it come morning. Noir figured that it would be best to collect his missing ward soon and curb a potentially bad cold later.

The thief slipped out of the room and down towards the entry. The noise from the partygoers was quiet deafening, and it took his ears a few moments to adjust to the near silence of the hall. Once his hearing had adjusted, he realized that there were voices coming from the direction of the front door.

He recognized the one voice immediately, though he couldn't understand what was being said. It was most certainly Florian's voice and Noir began to move towards it. There was a second voice that sounded somewhat familiar to the dark man. He couldn't place it, though he was certain that he did not much care for whomever it was that Florian was speaking to.

He turned the corner, bringing the doorway into view. Just as he had though, there was Florian. And he was talking to Solomon Sugar, who was pointing upwards at something. Why was that damned detective here? He certainly hadn't been on the guest list. Noir was about to say as much, and reveal his presence to the two when Florian moved.

Noir couldn't believe his eyes. Florian had just kissed Sugar. How could he? Noir was completely frozen. He couldn't even bring himself to react when the detective gave Florian a quick bow and exited. It wasn't until Florian began to close the door behind him that Noir was able to react.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Noir's voice rang through the hall, echoing off the walls, and causing Florian to jump. The blond turned back to look at him, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh, Ray. Were you looking for me?"

The use of his society name only caused Noir's anger to grow. The fact the Florian wasn't explaining this kiss did not help in the least. Noir stomped down the stairs. He wasn't entirely certain who to take this out on. But if he wanted to yell at Solomon, he was going to have to chase after him. While Florian was right here, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Why was that detective in my house?" Noir decided to start with the easiest question.

"Oh, he said that he'd always wanted to attend a party thrown by the notorious Noir. I wasn't sure whether or not I should let him in, but he said that he needed to be going anyway." Florian's answer was flippant. As if he didn't really see any importance in it, which only served to anger Noir further.

"Why did you kiss him?" The word's grated on Noir's throat. He didn't know what he would do if Florian was being unfaithful to him.

"Oh. You… saw that. Well you see…" Florian seemed to be trying to pick his words carefully, while Noir tried to keep his temper in check. "He was just about to leave when he noticed the mistletoe hanging over the doorway. He said that it was a tradition, so I kissed him."

"You should have told him to go to hell." Noir wasn't any happier knowing the reason behind it.

"I tried, though with a civil tongue." Florian gave him a dirty glance for the rude language. "But he said that if I didn't then he would just have to tell everybody that you were Noir. I'm sure that he was joking, but it still didn't seem like the right thing to risk."

Seeming rather angry himself now, Florian moved to step around Noir and head back down the hall. "It was to protect your reputation, Ray." He stressed the name purposely. "Think of it as an early Christmas gift."

Still mad, Noir grabbed hold of Florian's arm, whipping the shorter man back around. "If it's a Christmas gift for me, then why did you give it to Solomon?"

Florian stared at him in surprise before laughing. "You're jealous? I though you were just mad because Solomon had been here." The blond moved closer, letting his free hand rest on Noir's arm. "Don't worry, Noir. I don't need mistletoe for you."

--------------

Fin

I have no idea where or when the whole "kissing under the mistletoe" thing started. 


	3. Diamond

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language  
**Pairings:** Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

------------------

Diamond 

Florian thanked the jeweler as he accepted the drawstring pouch back from the wizened old man. Slipping the item back into his pocket he left the store feeling a bit dazed.

Not entirely certain what to do now, he wandered aimlessly through the shopping district (though he was careful not to leave the main road, this was not the time to be getting himself lost).

He had had a clear cut plan in mind when he had left the mansion that morning, despite telling Noir that he was just going out to get some fresh air. But now he had absolutely no idea what to do.

There were so many emotions swirling through his mind. Was he happy? Maybe a little. Well who wouldn't be after finding out something like this? Was he angry? Definitely. But most of all he was disappointed.

Disappointed and a bit nervous. He knew that he was going to have to confront Noir about this but how could he? Noir would be angry that the blond had gone behind his back like this. But then, shouldn't Florian be just as angry at having been misled.

Yes, he was angry. Very angry. So much so that it was almost drowning out the crushing disappointment that he had been feeling earlier.

He knew what he needed to do now. Glancing up at the sky, Florian judged that there was enough time for him to get back to the mansion and speak with Noir before supper. That was for the best, because he didn't think that what he had to say would be able to wait.

By the time Florian reached the mansion he was bordering on furious. This was a bad idea. A horrible idea. Confronting Noir when he was this mad would only lead to a disaster. Normally, as long as Florian was able to hold his head in an argument with Noir, then things would not get out of hand. But right now Florian didn't think he would be able to hold his tongue, least of all his head.

He stormed up the front steps and through the door, handing his coat to the young maid who was waiting to take it from him. Trying to keep his features calm, Florian headed up the stairs and let himself into Noir's study.

The dark haired man raised his head at the intrusion, his eyes softening as he realized that it was only Florian. "Back from your walk so soon? You mustn't have gotten lost at all this time."

The tone was light but it did nothing to calm Florian's anger. "You bastard."

Noir looked positively shocked. "Florian… what…?"

"You bastard! $16 million. I can't believe that you would just…. $16 million." The last word was a shout. Florian could feel his entire body humming with his rage.

Noir had stood by this point, moving around the desk to approach Florian. "Florian, slow down. What are you talking about?" A painful thud against Noir's chest stopped him cold. Had Florian just thrown something at him?

What could have made Florian so upset that he would be resorting to violence? Noir was about to step forward again when the blond's voice stopped him.

"That's what I'm talking about." A shaking finger was pointed at Noir's feet, and he glanced down. The object the Florian had thrown at him was a black drawstring pouch. He bent down to retrieve it, keeping his gaze on Florian.

He straightened up and, again without looking down, opened the pouch and dumped it's contents into his hand. The cool feeling against his skin surprised him and he broke his staring contest with the enraged blond to look at the object in his hand.

It was a blue diamond. The same blue diamond that Florian had picked up in the treasure room of the Knights Templar. Noir couldn't tear his eyes away from the gem as he realized what this meant.

"I took the stone to be appraised. It had been bothering me for a long time now. $16 million. Noir, how could you lie to me like that?" Florian's voice had lost none of it's edge.

Noir raised his head meeting Florian's eyes. He had hoped that the blond would never find out about this. But now here it was. The young aristocrat could buy himself out of his debt and live on his own with the money that this one stone was worth.

The prideful young thief tried to keep the pain he was feeling from leaking into his voice. "I didn't want you to know what it was worth. I didn't want you to use it to pay off your debt and then leave."

The slap that fell across Noir's jaw was so unexpected that the younger man actually found himself knocked to the ground. He looked up, fully expecting to find Florian about to hit him again.

The tears that were running down the blond man's chin froze Noir to the core. "You bastard." Florian's voice carried much less venom than it had before. "You bastard."

Noir watched, resigned, as his Amethyst back away from him slowly, tears still falling freely from his eyes. "I would have given you that stone. Without asking anything in return. Why couldn't you have just trusted me?"

Noir was left sitting on the floor of his study, long after the slamming of the front door had stopped echoing through the halls, the blue diamond still clutched in his hand.

---------------

Fin


	4. Seasick

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian, Michel/Laila  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

------------------

Seasick 

Florian sighed weakly, trying to ignore the roll of the ship on the waves. It would probably have been a wonderfully romantic trip, if it weren't for his seasickness.

It had been exciting, when the letter from Michel had shown up at the mansion. He had invited them all on a cruise just off the coast of Spain. Of course the invitation had mainly been for Laila, but she would have never agreed to go without Noir, and Noir would never have left Florian alone in the mansion.

So here they all were, on a luxury yacht, sailing through the water. Laila and Michel were probably up on deck, watching the scenery, or something. Noir was probably pouring over books in his own cabin. And Florian was laying in his bed trying desperately not to be sick.

The first few days of the trip had be quite pleasant. The water had been calm and the boat was sturdy enough that Florian could barely feel the motion of their movement.

Then they had hit a thunderstorm. Thankfully, it had been far enough away that the ship had been in no danger of capsizing, but the increase in waves had made Florian ill. It didn't seem to matter that the waters were calm again. Now that his body had remembered that it was supposed to get seasick, Florian didn't think that it would be forgetting again anytime soon.

Another large wave and the blond moaned, cupping a hand over his mouth. When Laila had asked if he was going to be all right on a boat he shouldn't have said yes. But she had seemed so excited about the invitation, and about seeing Michel again, that he just couldn't do it.

This was fine. He could suffer through this one trip if it made Laila happy. She had been such a good friend about everything after all. Even the new found relationship between himself and Noir didn't seem to be upsetting her as much as Florian had thought it would. Maybe she was growing up.

Another roll of the ship and Florian rolled himself onto his stomach. The nausea was slightly better like this. Maybe, if the ship stopped rolling, he would be able to get some sleep.

He heard the door creak open behind him, but didn't have the energy to turn and see who it was. It was most likely Noir coming to check on him again. He felt a weight settle on the edge of the bed, and a cool hand press against the back of his neck.

"Feeling any better?" Noir's voice was thick with concern. The hand began to stroke lightly at his hair, and Florian hummed in appreciation. The hand stopped. "Is this making you feel worse?"

Not feeling daring enough to open his mouth, Florian shook his head lightly. The caresses were a welcome distraction from his discomfort. Though he did feel bad that Noir had to look after him all the time.

"Now, now. None of that. You think I don't know you well enough to read your mind by now? You're not inconveniencing me in anyway. I didn't bring my work with me because I was planning to spend the majority of the trip with you. I guess I still am, though this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Noir's fingers began to stroke along his back. Florian could feel his tension slipping away. He still felt quiet ill, but at least the urge to throw up was slowly fading.

"Just get some rest. You were up sick all last night. Don't worry. I'll stay here while you sleep."

Florian smiled to himself. It was just like Noir to say something like that. Though the teasing that usually followed his more protective comments seemed to be lacking today. The urge to point that out crossed Florian's mind briefly, but before he could even open his mouth he was fast asleep.

-----------------

Fin


	5. Black Cat

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** Florian/Noir  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------------

Black Cat

Noir paced his study in frustration. What the hell was wrong with Florian now? The man had been avoiding him for the last couple of days. Well, maybe not avoiding, but he was certainly not seeking Noir out as often as he usually would.

And he was keeping his bedroom door locked. The young aristocrat did value his privacy. Any of the times that Noir had been caught going through Florian's things he had gotten quite an earful. But the only times that the blond actually locked his door was when he was purposely trying to keep Noir out.

It was just so strange. The older man wasn't acting as if he were angry at Noir. When they met for meals, or passed in the hall Florian seemed normal. He wasn't distant or angry. Perhaps he was hiding something.

Noir snapped his fingers. That had to be it. Florian was hiding something in his room. Well then, maybe it was harmless. The thief wasn't ready to go pawing through his ward's belonging just yet. He didn't need to start the argument over again.

But this was driving Noir to distraction. He needed to know what was going on. Maybe there was something wrong. Something horrible that Florian didn't want Noir to know about. The thief didn't even have an inkling of what it could possibly be, but by now he had managed to work himself into a worry.

With a frustrated growl Noir stalked out of his study.

xxxx

A sharp knock at the door distracted the blond. Florian stood as he placed the tiny bundle in his hands into the basket on his window sill. He answered the door, not entirely surprised to find Noir standing in the hall. He had been expecting this. There was no way that he could keep something like this hidden. Especially in the thieve's own house.

"Florian, I need to talk to you." Noir had pushed his way into the room before Florian had even had the time to consider refusing. Closing the door softly, the blond turned to find his patron pacing the length of the carpet.

"What are you hiding from me? Is something wrong?" Noir's voice was cold, but Florian could detect a hint of worry. He felt badly, he hadn't intended to upset the other man.

Stepping forward, Florian placed himself in front of the other man, stopping his pacing. "There's nothing wrong, Noir. I'm sorry that I worried you."

The darker man stared at Florian critically before speaking again. "You're certain there's nothing wrong? Then why have you been avoiding me these past few weeks?"

The blond was about to answer when he was cut off by a soft meow. Both men turned to the window to see a black kitten trying to crawl over the rim of the basket. Florian moved forward, catching the little bundle as it tumbled over the wicker rim.

"What the hell is that thing?" Noir glared at the creature in disgust.

Florian sighed, feeling suddenly tired. "It's a cat, Noir. I'm sure that you must be able to tell that much."

Noir growled under his breath. "I know it's a cat. Why is it in my house?"

Trying to calm the other man down Florian stepped forward, holding the little bundle up to Noir's face. "I found him in the garden, Noir. It's starting to get cold out, and I didn't want to leave him outside."

The dark haired man stared at the cat. This little beast took my Amethyst's attention away from me. He huffed out a breath as the kitten stretched up to sniff at his nose. The cat settled itself back down into Florian's palms before reaching out a tiny paw to slash at the thieve's nose.

Florian pulled the kitten to his chest protectively as Noir tried to grab it. "Get that nasty little creature out of my house now."

The blond moved away, placing the furball back into the basket before stepping back up to Noir. He placed a hand on the man's arm before pressing a soft kiss on his wounded nose. "It didn't mean anything by it, Noir. And it will die if we leave it outside in the cold weather. Please, let me keep it." Florian licked lightly at the scratch before kissing it once more.

Noir slipped his arms around the older man's waist. "I don't like that thing. But… we'll see." He moved closer, pressing the shorter man's back against the wall.

It was a long time before either of the men heard the little kittens cries for supper.

--------------------

Fin

This story was hell for me. My computer has taken to deleting pieces of my stories for no reason. I come back the next day and whatever I wrote last is missing. It's not so bad if it's just a line or two but this time it deleted the entire story. I was so mad. 


	6. Boots

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------------

Boots

"Ow, ow, ow" Florian gasped in pain as Noir pulled lightly at his boots.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." Noir patted the blond man's calf apologetically. He pulled the laces completely out of their holes before attempting to slide the boots off again. 

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Florian indicated his, now uncovered, swollen ankle. Walking was going to be difficult for the next few days because of this.

"Well not to be too cruel, but better you than me. I don't think you would have been able to carry me back from the concert hall." Noir smirked up at his ward as he fingered the injured leg gently.

Florian huffed, half out of anger, and half out of embarrassment. It was always him who was being injured and needing to be saved. Of course, if Noir hadn't decided that he needed to relieve the visiting Countess of her jewels none of this would have happened. But then again, if the Countess had not been paying quite so much attention to Florian, Noir probably would not have bothered. The moment that she had discovered that he was of the Rochefort family, she had latched herself firmly to his side.

It was risky for Noir to steal jewels from a party to which he had been invited, but he had been angry about the woman's persistence. She had made Florian uncomfortable as well, insisting on hanging off of his arm and guiding him around the floor.

The blond had tried to disentangle himself from her, but his attempts had been fruitless. The Countess had been insistent in her pursuit of him. Though, once she had discovered that her jewelry was missing, Florian had been able to distance himself from her. Noir had grabbed him and dragged him out of the building. He had been hurrying, because of his anger, and Florian had ended up slipping on the steps, twisting his ankle. And that's why they were here, now, sitting in Florian's bedroom.

"You really shouldn't have picked me up. I think that the Countess was about to faint when she saw." Florian flushed deeply, remembering the look of surprised horror that had shown on the lady's face.

"And why not? That bitch was pawing at you all night. I didn't want her touching something that is mine." Noir wrapped the blond's ankle as he spoke.

Florian shifted, uncomfortable, upon the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest staring down at his patron's dark hair. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or furious."

"Does it really matter?" Noir glanced up with a grin before moving to seat himself on the edge of the bed next to the young Rochefort. "You and I both know that you belong to me. Why shouldn't everyone else?"

The thief slipped his arm around his lover, before pressing a soft kiss on his temple. "Don't worry. This won't change anything that the gossips haven't already been saying." Florian nodded, leaning into the embrace. "And besides, I got some very nice emeralds from that clingy woman."

-------------------

Fin 


	7. Flowers

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

----------------

Flowers

Noir sat in his study brooding. He had done it again, although this time he really had no idea what it was. But somehow he had made Florian angry at him.

The blond man had been locked up in his room for days now, only coming out to eat, and then only when he knew that Noir wasn't around. It was strange behavior considering the fact the Florian was usually the first one to point out Noir's faults. The first one to tell him that he was being an ass. But this time Florian was avoiding him altogether, and Noir, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what to do about it.

And so… he was sitting in his study. Brooding. Because if there was one thing that Noir was good at, besides stealing, it was brooding.

Maybe he could give Florian something. Some clothes? No, Florian would just think that Noir ws trying to buy him off. Jewels? Definitely no. Florian would accuse him of having stolen them. Besides, stealing seemed to be a very hot button issue with the blond lately.

With an angry sigh Noir stubbed out his cigar and lit another. He could always try apologizing, but if he didn't know what he was apologizing for then Florian would just get even madder. He could be very feminine when it came to things like that. Feminine, hmm. That gave Noir an idea.

And that was how Noir had come to be standing here outside of Florian's bedroom holding a bouquet of roses behind his back. Still not entirely certain that it would work, Noir reached out and rapped his knuckles on the door.

It wasn't long before the door was opened to reveal a rather tired looking Florian. "Yes? What do you want, Noir?"

Noir took a breath. If he did this right he maybe able to get Florian to forgive him. "I'm sorry, Florian."

The older man gave him a disbelieving glance before sighing, "Is that all?"

It looked as though his ward was about to close his door again so Noir whipped out the flowers. There was surprise written across his pale features as he looked at the bouquet. "These are for you." Noir extended the flowers so that Florian could take them.

The blond took the roses giving them a light sniff. The tiny smile that flickered across Florian's features convinced Noir that he had won. Perfect. _Now I don't even have to figure out what I did wrong in the first place._

"This is a nice start, Noir. But don't think you can just buy me off with some nice flowers and a cheap apology." And with that the door to Florian's bedroom was slammed in his face.

_Crap._

-------------

Fin 


	8. Bicycle

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

---------------------

Bicycle

"What the hell is that?"

Noir's sharp voice cut through the warm spring air. The man was standing on the mansion's front steps glaring at Florian for all that he was worth. Well, more like, glaring at what Florian had brought home with him.

The blond glanced up at his patron, taking in the angry stance and clouds of irritated smoke that floated over his head. He sighed in frustration. Why did Noir have to be in a perpetually bad mood? "It's a bicycle. I was certain that even you would be able to recognize it."

Noir snarled at him. "I can see that. What I want to know is why you brought that thing home with you? What could we possibly need with a bicycle?"

"I thought that it would be fun. It's nice to be out in the fresh air, and I thought that maybe I would be able to teach Noel how to ride it when he's a bit bigger."

The thief snorted. "Great. I'm looking forward to watching Laila patch the two off you up when you hurt yourselves." He turned and reentered the mansion closing the door sharply behind him.

Florian sighed again. Perhaps he should have just left the thing where he had found it. But the idea of actually owning a bicycle had been too hard to pass up.

As a proper aristocratic boy, Florian hadn't been able to do anything that could be considered undignified. And riding on a bicycle, when a perfectly good carriage or car was available, certainly qualified. It seemed like a rather simple way to have some fun.

Maybe when Florian had learned how to ride himself, he would take the time to teach Noir. The younger man could certainly use something to take his mind off his work.

------------------

Fin 


	9. Portrait

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

---------------------

Portrait

Florian was bored out of his mind. He had been sitting in this horribly uncomfortable chair for hours now. His legs had been falling asleep off and on all day. Not to mention that he was horribly tense. It was difficult to sit here, not moving, not smiling…

Especially while Noir was standing behind the painter smirking at Florian like that. It was the thieve's idea to get this portrait done in the first place. He didn't have to make it so hard.

The portraits the the blond had had to sit through for his mother had been agonizing. The only reason that Florian was sitting through this hell again was because Noir had agreed, after much arguing, that he, Laila, and Noel would be getting portraits done as well. 

It was a rather nice idea, even if the portraits would never be displayed. Noir refused to put his up, and Florian wasn't going to let that one go without a fight either. If one of the portraits went up, then all of them would. Well, maybe the portraits of Noel and Laila would go up, but if Noir's didn't then Florian's wouldn't.

"Don't move!" The artists voice was sharp, most likely from the number of children's portraits that he was used to doing. Florian stopped his fidgeting. It couldn't be much longer now. Once the basic outlay for the picture was done, the man would be able to finish it at his studio.

The blond heard a chuckle and jerked his gaze over to his patron. The man actually had the gall to laugh at him. Just wait, Noir. You'll be sitting in this chair soon. Then I get to be the one standing behind the painter making faces at you.

---------------------

Fin 


	10. Driving

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** Florian/Noir  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Driving 

"I hope that poor deer wasn't too badly frightened." Florian glanced back along the road, though the place where they had seen the animal was a long ways back.

Noir caught the older man's hand, guiding him around a deep hole on the roads edge. "Of course the thing is all right. You avoided it quite well. Though I do think it would have been better if you had not driven into the tree."

The blond man blushed deeply, glad that Noir was facing away and could not see. It really wasn't very fair. He had been doing well. It had taken much less time than he had thought it would to learn to control the vehicle. They had been driving down a tree lined road when the deer had darted out in front of them.

He had been trying to avoid hitting the creature and had turned sharply to the side, slamming the side of the car against an old oak. Thankfully neither of them had been badly hurt, but the vehicle was now undrivable.

So now they were walking back down the road, heading into Paris. "I didn't mean to damage the car, Noir. But you must be glad that the deer wasn't hurt."

Noir snorted, not bothering to look back. All in all he was just glad that Florian had not been badly injured. When the driver's side had slammed into the tree, Noir had nearly felt his heart stop. Thank God that the frame had held up so well. The wind screen hadn't, which was how Florian had come to have a deep gash across his forehead. Noir had bandaged it as best he could with his tie, but the blood still trailed down the left side of the older man's face.

Still holding onto Florian's hand, Noir led the way back to the city. He would have to send one of his men to pick up the car later. It shouldn't be too hard to drag the thing back to town with a couple of the carriage horses.

"How did you ever manage to convince me to let you drive, anyway? I must have been out of my mind to even think about letting you try." Noir was feeling a bit angry at himself at the moment. He'd had his doubts when Florian had asked to try his hand at the wheel, but he'd let them slide. Though that may have been because the blond had been bent over Noir's desk with his tongue in the younger man's ear.

For such a conservative person, Florian was certainly willing to use his wiles to get something that he really wanted. After two years, one would think that Noir would be used to it. But then it happened so infrequently that by the next time Florian used that trick Noir would, most likely, have forgotten about it again.

"Sorry. I thought that it might be a good idea to learn. You never know when I'll need to drive somewhere. I just wanted to be able to help." Florian's voice was quiet. Perhaps he was embarrassed.

Noir hoped fleetingly that he hadn't actually hurt his lover's feelings. He hadn't intended to. He squeezed the hand in his gently. "It's not a bad idea for you to learn. We'll try again some other day. You did very well, you reacted to that deer nicely." He stroked the older man's hand with his thumb. "But of course you realize. I'm going to have to add the cost of fixing the car onto you debt."

---------------------

Fin


	11. Vacation

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

---------------------

Vacation

"That's every night this week, Noir. Every single night. You are driving me insane." Florian was currently stradling the prone figure on the bed. His frame was nearly trembling with anger.

Noir sighed, too tired to fight back. It had been a busy week. There had been lots of jewels that had needed stealing, and he had done his best. Unfortunately things had not exactly gone perfectly, which was why the blond was currently in such a bad mood.

"A dislocated shoulder, Noir. Yesturday it was that horrible scratch on your thigh, and the day before that bruise on you hip. I can't stand this anymore. I can't do this."

"It's nothing serious. I'm perfectly fine." The thief realized that he had made a mistake the moment that he spoke.

The blond's eyes flashed with anger in the dim candle light. "I'm glad that you can have such a possitive outlook, but I can't. I can't just wait at home every night to find out what your newest injury will be." The aristocrate moved to pull away.

Noir felt a flash of panic and reached up, catching hold of the older man and pulling him close. He stiffled the groan that tried to escape him at the trobbing pain in his arm. "I'm sorry, Florian. I'm sorry." He slipped his hands into the silky hair.

Florian sighed, letting the man soothe him slightly. He didn't want to fight, but what else could he do. Seeing Noir injured was difficult for Florian to bear.

Noir let his hands roam so that they were now stroking up and down the blonds back. "I suppose I could take a little time off. My reputation wouldn't suffer if I didn't steal anything for a month or two."

Amethyst eyes lifted to meet green. "Really, Noir? I'd like that. I could never ask you to stop completely, but a break would really help."

Rolling them over so that Florian lay by his side, Noir pressed a kiss to Florian's nose. "So, where would you like to go on our vacation?"

-------------------

Fin

Thanks to all for the reviews. I'm glad these stories are being recieved so well. ;) 


	12. Skates

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Skates 

"Hurry up. Hurry up. You two are so slow." Noir was standing in the entrance way, puffing at his cigar while Florian attempted to get Noel wrapped up in his winter clothing.

"It's the middle of January, Noir. I want to make sure that Noel doesn't get sick. We'll just be a moment." Florian was a bit curious as to Noir's strange mood. The man had been practically bouncing his way through breakfast and as so as they were done he had insisted that Noel and Florian get ready to go out.

Usually when Noir was in a good mood, it meant that he had, or was about to, steal something he particularly wanted. But he would never include Noel in any of his thievery, Florian had set him straight on that count at the first suggestion. Besides, it was broad daylight out.

Noel was looking at Florian questioningly, and the blond man could only shrug his shoulders. They would just have to wait and find out what had made Noir so excited.

xxxx

"Skates? You bought us skates? Thanks, Ray." Noel had already taken his from the Count's hands and was busily attaching them to the bottoms of his boots. Noir smirked around his cigar and patted the kid on the head before turning to Florian.

"These are yours, Florian." He handed the blades over to the blond before seating himself on the log beside Noel and attaching his own.

"Noir. Is this what you had the men doing yesterday?" Florian pointed out at the cleanly shoveled patch of ice that shone before them. He had been quite confused when Noir had parked the car the the edge of the bridge crossing the Seine river. This was not at all what he had been expecting.

"Yep. It didn't take them very long either. It's a good thing it hasn't snowed in the last few days. Now sit down and put you skates on." Noir patted the patch of log that Noel had just vacated. The boy was already out on the ice.

"Noel. Be careful." Florian didn't really like the idea of the boy being out on the river. What if the ice broke?

"Don't worry, Florian. Mama and Papa used to take me skating all the time."

"So sit down…," Noir pulled the blond down next to himself, "…and put your skates on."

Florian looked out at Noel. The boy was swishing back and forth giggling. It did look fun, but what about him. And Noir. "Noir, do you actually know how to skate?"

"Sure. I tried it a few times after I came to France. It's not so hard that I wouldn't have been able to learn if that's what you're implying."

"Not at all. It's just… I've never skated before." Florian felt a little embarrassed to admit it. What a typical aristocrat he was, not able to do much of anything.

Noir smiled before reaching over to attach Florian's blade. "I'd figured as much. That was kind of the point of today. I wanted to teach you how to skate. I'd actually figured that I'd have to teach the brat as well, but he seems to be doing fine on his own."

Florian glanced over to watch the boy skating. Noel caught his eye and waved happily before speeding off in another direction. "Well, it does look fun. Do you really think I can learn?"

Noir stood in front on him and reached out pulling Florian to his feet as well. "Of course. It may take a few lessons, but you'll pick it up fast. Now come on let's go."

-------------------

Fin

Just to note: it is not safe to skate on a river. Lakes, ponds, and sloughs are fine, but rivers are dangerous due to unstable ice.


	13. Jacket

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Florian/ Noir  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

------------------

Jacket

"And you call me absent minded. What were you thinking, Noir? Now look at you." Florian's voice was thick with concern.

The blond flitted about the room, adjusting the curtains, picking up the clothes on the floor, straightening up the papers on the desk, and then adjusting the curtains again. All in all it was beginning to give Noir a splitting head ache.

Growling silently Noir snapped his fingers hoping to catch Florian's attention. He did, and soon the young aristocrat was kneeling at his side, one hand pressed against his forehead. "Are you all right? Do you want something, Noir?"

The dark haired man nodded once catching hold of the blond's wrist. He pulled lightly.

Florian sighed. "Not right now, Noir. There's still so much cleaning to do, and I still have to get you your medicine. And you could probably use something warm to drink to help your voice." Florian pulled back lightly trying to free his arm from Noir's grip.

Growling again, Noir tugged sharply on the appendage, causing Florian to tumble forwards onto the bed. Smirking to himself in triumph, Noir pulled the aristocrat tight against himself before flicking the covers over them both.

Florian tried to pull back again but was stopped by Noir's glare. He sighed in defeat before settling back onto the bed. "All right, Noir. I can stay here for awhile, but you're going to have to take the fever medicine again sooner or later."

Noir hummed in agreement as he rested his chin against the top of the blond's head. He could feel Florian's breath on his throat as the older man spoke. "Just promise me that the next time you decide to go out and steal something in the deep of winter you'll remember to take your jacket with you."

------------------

Fin 


	14. Dressing Gown

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Chapter Warning:** N/C  
**Pairings:** Noir/Florian, Azura/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

------------------

Dressing Gown

Florian moaned in pain, struggling weakly to free himself from the weight that was holding him down. He wanted to fight back, but something was keeping him from moving his arms and legs.

There were lips moving along his throat. Hands moving across his chest. Florian wanted to scream, but he could produce nothing more than a trembling whimper.

A cruel chuckle sounded next to his ear, as his leg was lifted and pressed back against his chest. nononononononoNONO. Florian whimpered again, trying to get the man to stop. Why was this happening again? Why couldn't he ever be free of this monster?

"Oh, poor little toy." The cold voice was condescending. "Why do you fight it so much when your body is so obviously enjoying itself?" A hand settled against his crotch, playing with his arousal. Florian wanted to weep from the shame. "Now hold still, or I might accidentally hurt you."

One sharp thrust and Florian was in agony. It didn't matter whether he tried to fight or not, it was always excruciating. He gasped desperately for breath.

No matter how many times he told himself not to, Florian could never manage to keep his eyes completely closed. When his eyes were closed there was nothing to focus on but the pain and the motion. In the end he always opened his eyes trying to find something, anything to distract himself with. But that one cold blue eye was always waiting. Watching him without emotion regardless of how much pain he was in. In the end Florian always wished that he had kept his eyes closed.

A change in angle and Florian could feel his body beginning to react once more. He couldn't think of anything more humiliating than having his body betray him for this monsters amusement. please stop Please Stop Stop Stop StopStopStopStopSTOPSTOP

"STOP!!"

Florian woke in his own bed, tears streaming down his face. With a chocked sob, he crawled up into the corner where his headboard and the wall met. He wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face against his knees weeping.

It was long after midnight when Florian felt his tears begin to slow. He briefly considered crawling back under the covers, but he knew that he would never be able to sleep.

Feeling horribly embarrassed, Florian stood shakily and slipped on his dressing gown. He opened the door to his room silently, checking up and down the hall to make sure that there was no one around. When he was certain that nobody would see him, he tiptoed down the hall and let himself into Noir's bedroom.

Florian had lost count of the times that he had snuck into this room at night. He could navigate his way around the furniture without the use of a light. Slipping quietly to the edge of the bed, Florian allowed the dressing gown to fall to the floor. Lifting the edge on the covers, he slipped into the warm sheets shifting forward until he cam into contact with Noir's skin.

Florian let his hands slide lightly up and down the flesh relishing not only the warmth, but also the comfort that it brought him. With a light sigh Florian closed his eyes preparing to drift off. The nightmares never bothered him when he was in Noir's bed. And he didn't have to worry about waking early either.

The first night that Florian had snuck into this room he had been planning to wake early and slip out before Noir even knew that he had been there. But, due to his exhaustion, Florian had over slept, and when he had awoke Noir had already been gone.

Florian had avoided Noir for days after that, dreading the teasing that he was sure would be thrown his way. But Noir had never mentioned it. Just like he had never mentioned any of the times after that when Florian had crawled into his bed. And Florian was completely confident that, even though it would not be mentioned again tomorrow, there would be a warm breakfast waiting for him when he got up, much later than the rest of the household.

----------------

Fin 


	15. Bed

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Bed

A low moan woke Noir from his light doze. Straightening up in his chair, the young man focused his attention on the pale figure in the bed. Florian seemed to be sleeping peacefully for the moment, the moan gist a passing discomfort. Noir couldn't have been more thankful. The blond deserved a night of rest.

Since their return to Paris, his Amethyst's dreams had been full of pain and fear. There were many nights that Noir had been asleep only to wake as a cool body crawled into his bed and curled against him. Every night that Florian came, Noir had known and every night he had pretended to sleep. If Florian was too embarrassed to admit that he was frightened, then the thief did not have the heart to bring it up. Noir did not like to think about what had happened in Morocco. The fact that Florian's days were filled with laughter and peace made it easy for Noir to push the events from his mind. Not forget. He would never be able to forget. But it was easy to look at the blond during the day and think that he was back to normal.

But the nights were different. After Florian had first joined Noir in his bed, the younger man had been concerned. He had waited up the following evening expecting Florian to come to him again. When the blond did not show up, Noir had been unable to sleep. Long after midnight he had found himself standing outside of his ward's chamber. He had been just about to head back to his own room, after convincing himself that he was being foolish, when he had heard a choked cry. He had let himself in to find Florian thrashing violently against the covers. Noir had managed to calm the blond without waking him, using soft words and gentle hands.

Ever since that day, Noir had spent every night at Florian's side. The thief would wait until he was certain that Florian was not coming before sneaking into the blond's room and pulling the armchair over to the edge of the bed. It was much easier to sleep sitting up than he had originally thought. Yes, his back and neck would be sore the following morning, and, yes, his head would be aching. But it was worth it. Florian would sleep through the night, undisturbed, and then spend the next day hovering around the thief, concerned over his discomfort.

Making sure that the blond was still at peace, Noir rested his head against the chair's back. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

---------------------

Fin 


	16. Bridge

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Chapter Note:** This one is dark. I was in a very bad mood when I wrote it. Kind of follows after Skates time wise but is otherwise unconnected.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Bridge

Florian stared down into the icy current of the Seine River. It was early spring and the ice that had covered the river's surface had already begun to break apart. The water that was visible among the floating pieces of ice was pitch black. The blond continued to stare at it wondering how much it would hurt to just jump over the side and let the freezing water kill him.

It would be so easy, too. Just a quick leap over the side and it would all be over.

Taking a deep breath to steel his resolve, Florian stepped up onto the railing. The wind tore at the material of his tattered shirt, and lanced like knives through the cloth of his pants. The icy metal railing was numbing Florian's right foot. He had lost that shoe blocks away, along with most of his other protective clothing.

The attack had taken him completely by surprise. Florian had been visiting an old friend. The man had unfortunately been under the impression that all of the rumors surrounding the young du Rochefort and Count Courland were true. He had propositioned the young man, and had become quiet angry at Florian's refusal. Being turned down by a supposed whore was apparently insulting to him. When he had tried to press the issue, the blond had slapped him and stormed from the house.

It was late in the evening and the weather was cold but there was no way that Florian was going to take one of that man's cars. He would walk home, or at least to someplace where he could borrow a phone and call Noir to come and get him.

Florian was still so upset by his 'friend's' attitude that he didn't notice the man who was trailing after him. He had made a few turns, quiet certain that he was nearing the mansion, when he was grabbed from behind. Striking out with his fist, Florian managed to connect, but the man held fast.

"Now, now, Pretty. You don't want to make me angry." The man pressed his captive against the nearest wall, holding him in place.

This couldn't be happening. They were in the middle of a main roadway for God's sake. But it was the middle of a winter night. No one in their right mind would be out at at time like this.

His warm cloak was pulled back and a calloused hand began to pet heavily at Florian's neck. The blond winced in disgust. The man behind him reeked of alcohol. But maybe he could use that to his advantage. He decided to wait until he saw an opening.

It was much harder than he had expected. The horrible man was slobbering on the back of his neck and Florian had to force himself not to fight back. Not yet. His cloak was pulled free and dropped to the ground. the blond shivered at the sudden cold. The man continued, pulling Florian's suit jacket off and tossing it to the street as well.

It was when the man began to ball his fingers into the silk of Florian's shirt that he sensed his chance. The man seemed to be wavering quite steadily now. Perhaps the alcohol had finally caught up to him. With that thought in mind Florian jerked back knocking the man to the ground behind him. He felt his shirt rip as the drunk tried to keep his tight grip on it. Florian turned to run, only to trip as the man grabbed hold of his right foot.

"What are you doing, Pretty?" The man's voice was slurring badly as he spoke. "You're not a very good whore are you?"

That was it. Florian was sick of hearing that word. He slammed the heel of his free foot into the drunk man's face and pulled at his other foot with all of his might. He lost his shoe, but had succeeded in freeing himself. Getting to his feet he ran.

xxxx

Noir steered the car through the icy streets trying desperately to get a glimpse of Florian. It had been at least twenty minutes since the aristocrat's friend had called wanting to speak to Florian. Twenty minutes since the call, and another forty since the blond had left his friend's house. He should have been home by now, though knowing Florian he was probably lost. Noir certainly hope that was all it was.

As he turned the corner he noticed a dark mound against the side of a building. Jumping out of the car without even bothering to turn it off Noir hurried over. The cloak on the ground looked like the one that he had given Florian for Christmas. Maybe the blond had fallen and hurt himself.

Noir nearly slipped himself as he neared the cloak. There was definitely someone under it. "Florian!" Noir turned the form over to find a middle aged man. He stank of cheap whisky. Most likely he had found the cloak and had used it to keep warm.

Damn it. This is Florian's cloak. I know it is. So where the hell is he? Noir turned to look down the street, hoping to see his missing ward. What he did see was a shoe laying next to, what looked like, the suit jacket that Florian had been wearing when he left the mansion.

Turning back to the drunkard, Ray studied him a bit closer. There was a deep bruise across the bridge of his nose, almost as if he had been hit, or kicked. Suddenly angry, Noir grabbed the man by the lapels. "Where is the man that these clothes belong to?" He shook the man for emphasis. "Where is he?"

The man hiccuped before squinting up at Noir thoughtfully. "You… you're kind of pretty too. Want to… urp… have some fun?"

Noir growled at the man before dropping him back to the ground and moving to gather up his friend's clothes.

"You… you're mean. Like that other whore. He… he was mean too. Let me take… take his clothes off… then he kicked me and ran away."

Noir turned back to the man, nearly shaking in rage. "Was he the owner of these clothes?"

The drunken man nodded before leaning back against the wall with a belch.

Noir lashed out, striking the man in the side of the head with his foot. He then dragged the cloak away from him and rolled it up into his arms. Let the bastard freeze for all he cared, he needed to find Florian.

xxxx

Florian was still standing on the railing of the bridge. He just couldn't bring himself to jump. Maybe it was because of where he was. The same place that Noir had taken he and Noel skating only a short month before. Maybe it was because he really was a coward. He couldn't even come up with the courage to set himself free. Or maybe it was because of the voice that was calling his name. Calling his name?

Florian turned around looking back down the street from which he had come. There was someone there, running through the snow. Noir! Florian would recognize his voice anywhere. Maybe that was why he couldn't jump.

Feeling horribly foolish all of a sudden, Florian climbed carefully down from the railing, hoping that Noir had not seen where he had been. The man didn't seem to be looking towards the river, instead he was glancing down alleys, and into doorways.

"Noir!" Florian called his friend's name as soon as the man was close enough. The dark figure turned towards him immediately.

"Florian! Thank god." Noir was at the blond's side in a flash, wrapping a jacket and cloak around his shoulders. "You must be freezing. Here, lift up your foot."

Florian did so as Noir knelt at his side and slid his missing shoe on, not bothering to do up the laces. Before Florian had even registered that he was no longer being frozen by the icy wind, he was being cradled in a pair of strong arms.

"I'm glad you didn't run through to many alleys. I followed you tracks in the car but I had to leave it two blocks back. Don't worry I'll have you back home and warm in no time."

Florian nodded sleepily against the man's chest. How could he have forgotten: It didn't matter how many people treated him like a whore. Noir would always treat him like a friend.

--------------

Fin


	17. Chains

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-----------------------

Chains

Noir hung his head in defeat. Azura had certainly worked him over. His entire body ached. Thankfully, Noir had been let out of the chains that had kept him standing, and he was currently resting on the floor. The stone was cold and hard, but the thief didn't mind, nothing could make him feel worse than he already did.

All of his men, taken prisoner, and at the mercy of Azura's men. He had been a fool, bringing them all to Morocco. It had all happened so fast, and he had been so happy to hear from his old friend. Who would have thought that this would happen? How could he have known.

But then, Florian had tried to tell him, hadn't he? The blond had been frightened, but that hadn't stopped him from trying to warn his patron. And look at what had happened.

His 'friend' had taken the blond, he had drugged him, and hurt him. And even raped him. Noir couldn't imagine anything worse than that. The pain - but then, the thief had taken his anger out on the young aristocrat before. Florian was too damned strong-willed to buckle under a little pain. The drugs made Noir more uncomfortable. But rape? Despite the blond's will, he was an innocent soul. The fact that he had actually slapped Azura was proof of his agony. And Noir had struck him for it. Struck him and ignored his pain.

He had let that man touch his amethyst. Let him steal the blond's purity. It didn't matter that he'd had no knowledge of what had happened. His ward had tried to tell him, as best he could, and Noir had ignored him. He's as good as chained the aristocrat to Azura's side. He would have given everything in his power to change what had transpired that night.

Not that it mattered now. The blond was gone. Dead. Azura had already told him as much. There was a chance that the man had been lying, that maybe the aristocrat was being hidden somewhere in the compound, but Azura had no reason to lie. Not when he had obviously become so ruthless. So much so that a single death, or even many, would bring him no guilt at all.

Yes, Noir's precious Amethyst was gone now. There was no doubt in his mind, and nothing that could change the fact. He lowered his head. The pain was beginning to overwhelm him, but he would not give in to the tears that were threatening to fall. He would not show weakness, not in the face of his enemy. He needed to think of his men.

Just as there was no doubt in him that Florian was indeed gone, there was no doubt that the very same could happen to those who had been taken captive. But for them, there was at least a chance. They would be spared as long as Noir cooperated with Azura.

The thief would cooperate, of course. He could not bear the guilt of another death to be placed on his shoulders. When Azura returned, Noir knew what his answer would be. It didn't matter now what happened to him, but he would be damned if he was going to risk the lives of his people. He would not put Laila, Noel, and the others in danger. What choice did he have but to give Azura exactly what he wanted? And he was prepared to do just that as the door to his prison opened once more.

----------------

Fin 


	18. Rats

**'Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

--------------------

Rats

Florian stumbled through the streets. He had no idea where he was, and not just because of his horrible sense of direction. The opium was clouding his mind. Everything he saw was hazy and distorted. Simply walking was a frightful challenge.

It felt like days since Azura had tired of Florian. He had dragged the blond out of his bed and thrust his clothes at him, barely giving him the time to dress before calling for the guards. The men had forced him into a vehicle before driving him off to some part of town and tossing him onto the road.

He had lain there, unable to summon the strength to move, for longer than he cared to remember. He was certain that no one had passed by. If they had they certainly hadn't bothered to stop and help. But then, a foreigner laying motionless in an alley, anyone who saw him would have assumed the pickpockets had gotten him.

When he had finally been able to force himself to his feet, the world had begun to sway violently beneath him. That, and the pain that Azura had caused in him, was enough to make walking more than difficult.

_Dammit!_ He needed to get back to Noir. He needed to warn him. Warn everyone. Florian understood that there was little that he could do. As soon as he was seen by Azura's men, he would be killed. Still he had to try. If there was even a small chance that he would be able to help the others he would take it.

The blond tripped over an obstacle he couldn't quite make out, hitting the ground hard. His temple had clipped a rock when he landed, leaving him dazed. Florian gazed dizzily at the rodents that ran heedlessly alongside his fallen form.

_No. I have to find Noir. I have to warn him._ Those thoughts, relentlessly running through his head, were what forced Florian to fight his way to his feet once more. He struggled his way down the roadside, clinging to the walls to keep his balance.

It was more than understandable that the sudden movement behind the blond took him by surprise. He was knocked forward, turning as best he could to face his attacker.

Though he could not recognize the man, he knew that he had to work for Azura. So that had been the bastard's plan. He had never intended to let Florian go. It had been nothing more than a trick to give him hope before stealing it away. A bright blade flashed in the man's hand. _Damn._ _Now I'll never be able to warn Noir._

--------------------

Fin


	19. Skeletons

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Skeletons

Laila tried to contain a horrified gasp as she peeled back the cloth covering Noir's chest. She picked carefully at the material that was burnt into the wounds, a bit concerned that Noir wasn't complaining about the pain. Glancing up, she took in the blank stare with concern.

It was painful to see that empty look. The Noir she knew was a strong person, able to confront anything that was thrown at him. But this…. This was just cruel. To be betrayed by someone who had been so close to him must be so painful.

And then there was Florian. Granted, Laila had not been very happy with him lately, though it was through no fault of his own. The blond was a kind man, gentle and polite. She did like him, and was glad to have become his friend, but it was still hard to curb her jealousy.

Turning to the side to rinse her cloth out, Laila let her gaze rest on Florian. The young aristocrat was still sitting slumped against the wall. He hadn't so much as moved since he had been brought back.

Laila sighed softly in sympathy for the young man. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened to the blond. She knew what it was like to be treated as less than human, but Florian was an aristocrat. He had been pampered and spoilt his entire life. No matter how strong his spirit was, nothing could have prepared him for such an ordeal. She had been horrified when she had smelt the opium on him, but this was too much, She would never, in a million years, admit to Noir that when she had seen Azura's body laying on the ground, she had been sorely tempted to kick it.

Laila didn't like the blank look in Florian's eyes. It was frightening to see that pretty amethyst gaze so empty. Normally, Florian's eyes would be full of emotion, it was a part of what had drawn Noir to him in the first place.

But now Noir's eyes were the same as his ward's. Turning her attention back to Noir, Laila felt a sudden tightness in her chest. What if the same thing happened to Noir? She didn't think that she could handle it. Terrified of that prospect Laila took hold of Noir's arm and shook, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Yes, this was okay. Noir would get better. He always did. And it may take time, but she was certain that Florian would be able to heal, as well.

---------------------

Fin 


	20. Hat

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Hat 

'He can't be dead. He can't be. It's not possible.' Solomon couldn't stop the thoughts from circling through his mind. If he hadn't been pulling Florian along, he was certain that the blond would have fallen to the ground and never gotten back up.

After everything that Florian had suffered at Azura's hands, Solomon was concerned about his sanity. Ray had been that one thing that had gotten through to the young aristocrat in his unresponsive state. But none of that mattered right now. Now they needed to run, before they were killed. Or worse, before Azura got his hands on Florian again.

Solomon had heard everything from Laila while they had been trying to catch up to Ray and Florian in Tunisia. She'd had no details, just her guesses based on the blond's injuries. The matter still upset Solomon greatly. He and Florian didn't see eye to eye by any means, though more so than he and Ray, but Solomon was quite fond of the blond. It was hard not to be. And if Ray was truly dead, then Solomon vowed that he would do everything in his power to keep Florian safe.

Solomon bit back a vicious swear as the soft hand was jerked out of his own. He turned to find that one of Azura's henchmen had a firm hold on Florian, a hand cupped over the blond's mouth. He couldn't make out the man's features, they were shadowed by the hat that he was wearing. Solomon could see the fear in those amethyst eyes as the man leaned forward to whisper something into Florian's ear.

The hat was pulled back and Solomon barely had the time to register who was underneath before Florian had spun and punched Ray hard across the jaw. The detective could barely contain his joy as the two younger men began to bicker. It was good to see them back together. Maybe everything would work out after all.

--------------------

Fin


	21. Cigars

**Title: **Worlds Apart  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** A collection of short stories based in the Gorgeous Carat universe.  
**General Warning Codes:** Yaoi, H/C, Language, Angst  
**Pairings: **Noir/Florian  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

-------------------

Cigars

Ray slumped into the chair behind his desk with a sigh. Why did things always have to be so difficult between him and Florian? If it wasn't one thing, it was always another. Their relationship seemed to be eternally cursed. Argument after argument, ranging from serious to mild to downright idiotic. This argument was, in Noir's opinion, one of the idiotic ones.

To be perfectly honest Noir had never been so frustrated in his entire life. Florian had to have the worst timing in the world, but it was almost like a gift. A painfully, aggravating gift. And everything had started out so well too.

They had had a pleasant day, no disagreements, no pointless bickering. Noir had managed to get all of his work done, and had planned out another heist for the next day. After dinner, Florian had joined the thief in his study and they had passed the evening talking about various topics. Most of which had revolved around the blond's interests, but Noir wasn't about to complain. After all it had resulted in the two of them kissing quite heatedly. They had been clinging to each other, pressed as tightly as the two people could be. Their tongues had been dancing lightly against each other, and Noir had been about to shift his hands to a slightly less innocent position when Florian suddenly pulled away.

The thief was almost insulted by the disgusted look on Florian's face, He was about to ask what was wrong when the blond cut him off. "You taste like smoke."

Noir was a bit confused, they had kissed before, and Florian had never said anything. "I smoke my cigars everyday, Florian. It's not like this is new."

The blond sighed, pulling completely out of Noir's arms. It was a signal to the thief that their fun was definitely over for the evening. "It's always bothered me, Noir. I just never said anything about it."

"So why are you saying it now?" Noir was thoroughly uncomfortable by this point. He had been quite aroused by their contact, and his physical discomfort was only serving to decrease his hold on his temper. The blond didn't seem to be the least bit uncomfortable, which only served to anger Noir more.

"I'm saying it now because if we want this to continue, you're going to need to do something about it."

"I'm not giving up my cigars for anything in the world, Florian. You should know that by now." Noir had to fight to keep the edge out of his voice.

"They aren't good for you anyway, Noir. What could it hurt to stop? I'm sure that we could find some other was to occupy your time." The blond looked away as he spoke. It was strange. Florian never looked away, even when he was embarrassed.

The thief was still trying to figure out what to say to that when the blond moved. Noir couldn't even bring himself to voice his surprise as Florian gave him a quick peck on the cheek and bid him goodnight, slipping out of the study to retire for the evening.

-------------------

Fin 


End file.
